The International Clinical Sciences Support (ICSS) center provides high-quality support to enable state-of-the art research on infectious diseases of importance in developing countries. The ICSS will enhance the research capacity of DMID-sponsored investigators to design, conduct, manage and analyze international clinical research projects. Support activities and related studies will be performed primarily in Africa, South and Latin American, and Asia.